I Think
by goldfish demon
Summary: One shot Lloyd's POV. One of Lloyd's rare contemplative moments turns into something he could have never imagined. Lemon.


I Think

I think it started in Asgard. In fact, now that I look back on all that's happened to us so far, I'm positive that it started in Asgard. Or maybe it was always there and I just didn't notice it; but I think it's more likely that it started in Asgard.

When we went to Asgard, everything was as it should be. And then we went to the seal. We went to the seal and she was insistent on the fact that she study it as soon as physically possible. It was there that we learned of the plot to destroy the seal. The two half-elves, Harley and Linar were trying to destroy the seal so that their friend, Linar's sister, wouldn't be sacrificed to what the entire city mistook for the summon spirit of wind.

Everything was fine, not a thing out of place. We had found the seal of wind and the world regeneration was on track. She then decided that she would be the one to dance on the seal to release it. And there is where it all went wrong. Seeing her on that platform wearing that little brown outfit made me struggle for my sanity. I didn't think that I would be able to restrain myself, but the thoughts of what this could do to the group helped to sober me up a little bit.

I could just imagine their reactions. Kratos would have scolded me, saying something like, ' You should have thought about what effect this might have on our party before acting. '

Genis would have been angry. ' Lloyd how could you? she's my sister for Martel's sake. You humans are all so stupid. '

And of course Collette would have been sad beyond belief and she wouldn't have been able to make a comment due to to the tears the discovery would have caused her.

Though I did manage to overcome that particular event, so many since then have tested the limits of my sanity. I'm thoroughly surprised that I managed to hold on this long.

One of the things that surprised me most was the fact that I was able to hold on at the dance party that was thrown because we saved the princess. I arrived late due to some difficulties with my outfit, but when I did arrive, I was informed that I had someone waiting for me on the balcony. I reached the balcony only to find her waiting for me. This had been the greatest test of my control since the initial one in Asgard.

Just like in Asgard, it was the outfit that made my hormones go insane. It was just so different from her usual orange coat and black pants. In Asgard, the outift hadn't been that bad, but seeing so much more of her skin at once shocked me to the core. At the party however, her beauty was mind boggling. The dress Zelos had picked out for her made her look so elegant, unlike Sheena. Her dress, Zelos had probably picked out to show the maximum amount of skin possible and still be considered a dress.

We shared some light conversation, my ability to speak was amazingly retained mostly due to either my desperation to not look like a moron in front of her or the fact that I needed something to take my mind from my inner desires. Once we ran out of things to say to each other, we left the balcony and went our separate ways on the main floor. At this, I had been both relieved at being no longer so tortured by my close proximity and forbidden desires, and I had also been devastated by the loss of her presence.

There were numerous other occasions on which my control was tested. Such as her healing of Pietro and Clara. On those occasions I was entranced by the power that she held. Other occasions included the many times she displayed her near infinite knowledge of history or foreign technology. None of these however, compared to the strain I went under at Asgard and the party.

So there I was, in Zelos' Mansion, sitting on the bed in the room Genis and I were sharing while we stayed in Meltokio. It was a long day, so I had long ago rid myself of the thick, red shirt and gloves I always wore. I was alone, Genis was out and about somewhere, probably at the elemental research lab, studying. Sheena was in the next room over, showering, I could still hear the water running, Collette was probably at the church, praying for one thing or another. Presea was probaby wherever Genis was, and Zelos was somewhere in the city, without a doubt surrounded by ten or so of his 'hunnies.' As for Raine, I had absolutely no idea where she was at the moment, and I was somewhat glad at that fact; that meant that I could stop, relax, and clear my head before continuing on with my life.

I heard the water stop running and I knew that Sheena was finished her shower. I soon came to a horrifying realization. It was not only the water in the girls' room that I had heard; it was also the water in my own. The door to my room's shower room opened and out walked Raine. Her beautiful, silver hair was dripping lightly, and wrapped around her voluptuous body was an extremely small towel that barely fit around her. Trust Zelos to have towels like that.

As she walked into the room, she looked around; when her eyes found me, she froze. This was by far the greatest test my control had ever been through. The towel was so small that I would be able to see the lower half of her butt if she turned around. Also, the size of the towel made it so tight on her body that it would surely fall if she moved any more. My pants were already uncomfortably tight, and I knew if she did move, and the towel did fall, that there would be no chance for my control; it would snap like a twig and I would do something I would forever regret.

And so she did it. She moved. The miniscule shock that traveled up her body when her foot left the floor and hit it again caused the hopelessly weak hold the towel had on itself give way and the towel slipped and fell. There she stood, before me in all her beauty. Her body was perfect; her breasts were so amazing, large enough to be intensely alluring, but not so large that it was repulsive. Her waist so delicately sculpted into the perfect curved shape, and her legs, so long and smooth.

And she just stood there, as if waiting for me to make a move. And make a move I did. My control had been ripping from the moment I saw her in Asgard, and this had been the final tug. I launched myself off of the bed and towards her. I wrapped my arms around her body and brought one hand to the back of her head and the other to the side of her face. With all the desire that I had assembled over the past months, I closed my eyes and drove my lips to hers. The instant we made contact, I could tell that she was shocked. However, she managed to get over her amazement and amazed me by not pushing away from me, but melting into me.

We continued this way for well over a minute, in which time I lifted her body from the ground, felt her legs wrap around my waist, locked the door to the room and brought her to my bed; to which she-surprisingly- had no objections.

I gently layed her down on the mattress and lightly set my body on top of hers. Eventually the kiss was broken as we both needed to breathe. There was a second long break in which we caught our breaths, and the action resumed quickly. I started my hands at the top of her wondrous body, gently running them over her skin and making her shiver. I reached her breasts and stopped to massage them, making her moan into my mouth, deepening the kiss further.

I receded from the steamy kiss as my hands moved further down her body. They reached her thighs and spread her legs apart for me. Without hesitation, I delved my tongue into the sweet warmth of her nether regions and acting out another of my crazed sexual fantasies. My pink little minion did its work well; twisting just the right way to get make her breaths shallow and quick, hitting the right spots to make her moan and yelp in pleasure. Soon enough, with an insane scream of pleasure, her inner walls caved around my tongue, and I lapped up the sweet, delicious juices that she secreted.

I removed my head from between her legs and moved back up her body. When I stopped at her chest to suck on her nipples, she stopped me by grabbing a hold of me form beneath. I thought she had had enough and was going to leave. My mood was darkened, but instantly brightened when she flipped me over and removed my uncomfortably tight pants and underwear. Her mouth hovered open, over my dick. Saliva dripped from her mouth and onto the head of my dick, making it twitch with excitement.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she lowered her mouth and my own nether regions sank into a world of unimaginable pleasure. Her tongue did devilish things to my mind and her teeth, scraping lightly over the most sensitive spot on my body furthered her current task considerably, making me groan in pleasure and arch myself into her and feeling myself reach the beginnings of her throat After length of time that surprised me, I gave and fired my own juices into her mouth which she drank and swallowed.

She removed her mouth from my dick and I did as she did to me, grabbed her and flipped her so that she was on the bottom once again. There it was, the moment I had been waiting for since Agar all those many months ago. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but desire, no objection whatsoever. Without hesitation, I dove into her. Hearing her begin to scream, I kissed her again and used her open mouth to taste as much of her as possible.

I furthered myself into her and felt resistance. I had payed enough attention in health classes to know what this meant. Wanting not to prolong her suffering by breaking her virginty slowly, I dove quickly and severed her inner barrier in one swift thrust. I felt her scream into my mouth but made sure to keep her silent with my kisses. Once her scream subsided, I continued my thrusts. I began slowly, not wanting to cause her any harm but picked up the pace once I was sure that she was done screaming.

I once again removed my mouth from hers for the sake of air and heard her desperate cries of, 'harder' and, 'faster'. I obeyed her pleas and picked up both the pace and power of my thrusts, driving into her as far as was possible. I felt her climax, but I still wasn't done, I kept increasing my power and speed until I couldn't go any faster. By that time, she had climaxed a total of twice and was building her way quickly to another. I couldn't hold myself in any longer.

Thrusting into her farther than I had yet done, with a huge moan from both of us, I sprayed my seed inside of her at the exact moment that she climaxed the third time. I rolled over and collapsed on the bed just as she did on me. My wildest fantasies realized I let a contented grin find its way to my lips.

I could only speculate as to why she never raised a word of objection, but didn't put to much effort into it as I was exhausted from what had just happened. With drowsiness overtaking me, I wrapped my arms around my lover and fell into the greatest sleep I had ever experienced. 


End file.
